ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magicite (All Nations-Mission 4)
Castle Oztroja Having a full party/alliance of level 50s is overkill for this, unless you're planning to fight. I basically soloed it as a level 25 RDM (for sneak and invisible). It was very scary at times, but felt really good to have accomplished it on my own. The scariest part was trying to get the torch activated before the high level Yagudos spotted me. I had waited for them to have their backs to the door, and then it took me 7 tries before I was close enough to "reach" the torch. --Tsakiki 13:31, 19 October 2006 (EDT) There is another castle O trick down in the basement where only 1 party member needs to use the torch. Have an high level mage (must be high enough for both raise and tractor, and capable enough to solo that conquistador) go through the torch door. Everyone else (especially if you're below level 55) make their way to the I-8/I-9 spot in basement 1 and get killed by that ledge with any means possible. Once that WHM makes their way back to I-9 and kills that yag, everyone will be tractored up, then raised. Once raised up, you'll hit invisible and go straight until you hit a brass door. This brass door can be opened by anyone and only one person needs to open it. This trick is useful if you got a lot of low level people on this mission but obsolete if the people are at least level 60. --Ayrlie 18:31, 29 October 2006 (CST) Article for Deletion Comment: Does anyone else notice that this seems to be a duplicate of the actual Missions which are labeled according to their respective nation?? I mean... WTF... Why is this here again? --Nynaeve 18:04, 19 October 2006 (EDT) Comment: I made this page long before the duplicate pages were found. Those duplicate pages need to be redirected to this page. --Ayrlie 23:05, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Delete: Actually, the other pages follow the standard led for Missions. If anything this page needs to be deleted as useless. Its not a matter of what comes first its a matter of what follows protocol. The top of each Mission page lists the Mission Numbers. Also, each of the mission pages describe what to do for each Nation not all nations which I think is important. I vote for this to be deleted entirely as useless. --Nynaeve 09:04, 30 October 2006 (EST) Delete: I think this should be a for the other three missions. --Gahoo 09:28, 30 October 2006 (EST) Comment: The magicite mission, knowing its exactly the same for all missions, should have exactly the same content for all 3 nations. (I found somewhat different content on Windurst and Bastok; the Sandy one linked to Magicite page.) 5-1 is a little bit different for each nation and therefore each nation has a different page for 5-1. If Magicite is to be removed, 4-3 of all nations must look exactly alike and remain that way. --Ayrlie 16:56, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Comment: While 4-1 is nearly the same for all nations, it should still follow format with our Mission Lists. At the top it needs to say the same as all the others. --Nynaeve 18:06, 30 October 2006 (EST) Keep as disambig: Basically, delete all the info and just make it a quick disabmig for all three magicite missions. Does this have a different name for each nation? or is it called Magicite for all of them? --Chrisjander 13:09, 2 November 2006 (EST) Keep as Template: It's ridiculous to have this info split across three pages and expect them all to stay up to date; people simply edit their nation's mission, which continually forks the three copies of the information. I think we should keep one page as the official source of the information, and have it server-side included (that's what a template is for, if I'm not mistaken) in each of the nation missions (with an appropriate editor note); that way, all edits will happen in one central place. --Alephnot 19:04, 2 November 2006 (EST) Keep as Template: This seems like a good idea. Top part and bottom parts are individual to each nation. The walkthrough is a template. --Gahoo 14:12, 6 November 2006 (EST) Keep as Template That could work. Can we make this a Template? --Nynaeve 14:25, 6 November 2006 (EST) Comment: . I am going to implement this now and we'll see how it works. If anyone is opposed to this solution speak now. --Gahoo 15:12, 6 November 2006 (EST) Delete I don't think this page needs to live anywhere. I doubt anyone is going to find it. When people look up missions, they go to the missions page, look up their nation/cop/zilart/assault and use the site accordingly. There are very few pages that link here that I would consider a "path to find information on how to complete this mission". At best this is a disambiguation page, but I'm not sure I even like that. --Ganiman 14:52, 7 November 2006 (EST)